farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
What Was Lost - Resurrection
(US); (UK) | Production =10403 | Writer =Justin Monjo | Director =Rowan Woods | Guests =Raelee Hill (Sikozu); Tammy MacIntosh (Jool); Melissa Jaffer (Noranti); Rebecca Riggs (Grayza); David Franklin (Braca); Steve Le Marquand (Oo-Nii); Dinah Shearing (Voice of Elack s Pilot) | Episode list = | Prev =What Was Lost - Sacrifice | Next =Lava's a Many Splendored Thing }} What was lost... is now gained, as one of the crew departs... Synopsis Following his cliff-jump, John Crichton is floating unconscious in the water below. Once again he's startled by Oo-Nii, and as he swims to shore we see a horde of Peacekeepers waiting with guns ready. Oo-Nii drags him back underwater, and takes John to his lair, under the impression that John is with Grayza. He tells John that Vella was his friend; he won't let John take what she discovered. John insists that he won't tell anyone where the third probe is buried, adding that he is not with Grayza, but this just makes Oo-Nii want to know its location too. Ka D'Argo and Sikozu are now in Oo-Nii's lair, and D'Argo shouts that he told Oo-Nii to find John, not kill him, and yells at him to get off John. Oo-Nii swims away behind a pillar as D'Argo shoves John back in the pool with a "what's with the stench?". Sikozu sniffs and thinks she may know the reason. "The reason what?" asks a clueless John. D'Argo interjects "you know, about you and Grayza, and...", apparently everyone knows what went on. But Sikozu posits the smell could be the mysterious Heppel oil; some concubines have a gland implanted that exudes this oil as a sweat – its perfume aggressively targets the erogenous zones. Though she doesn't think that Grayza would ever desire it, because its side-effects are irreversible; once implanted the concubines die prematurely, cycles before their time. John mentions that he doesn't want to ever go near Grayza again, but D'Argo insists that he'll have to see her one more time, to "take one for the team". Grayza has Jool and Chiana, and they have a plan to get them out, but they're operating on a need to know basis and, because of what happened previously, they think John only needs to be told his part. John is not too happy about this, but D'Argo says it's the right thing to do. John needs to keep Grayza occupied for a couple of arns, and wait for D'Argo's signal. D'Argo reminds John that when the Peacekeepers find him it has to be believable, which John ensures he can do. D'Argo asks if he's sure, but then 'tongues' him out anyway. The Peacekeepers find John washed up on rocks, unconscious. He wakes up tied in a room with Grayza, where he tells her he wasn't trying to escape. She gets on his back and uses her "influence" to try to get him to tell her why the Scarrans want him so badly, adding that if he tells her she will help him find his love, Aeryn Sun. Braca gleefully forces a leashed-up-like-a-dog Scorpius to drink from a big bucket of liquid on the floor. This is just outside the cell where the Old Woman tells Chiana that, she had no choice, John had to die. Jool notices that the magnetics are dropping, because the color is fading from everything, from rocks to skin, and it's getting hotter by the minute. If they stay here ten more arns they'll all be dead; flesh cooked off their bones. Chiana swears exasperated, then insists that she'll get them out of this, when Sikozu comes along asking who is in charge. She sees Braca, approaches him provocatively, and tells him that she's his promotion... D'Argo flies up to Elack on his ship, where he tells Rygel that if they can get Elack to crash into the Marauders then they might be able to escape, or at least get far enough away so the command carrier can't track them. D'Argo says that John doesn't know about the plan to use Elack, but they have no other option. Rygel believes he can convince Pilot, but tells D'Argo that they can't trust Sikozu – she might betray them again, but D'Argo says they have no choice. Grayza asks, if wormholes are in space all the time, then why can't they be seen? John explains that under the right conditions they turn and appear, but they don't know how to make them do so yet. Braca interrupts and whispers important news to Grayza, as Sikozu stands with the Peacekeepers in the background. As they speak, John picks up a sharp object laying nearby (seems left on purpose by Grayza as a test - as she notices him trying to swipe it), and when Grayza comes back over she tells John that his Luxan has failed; he's being hunted as they speak. John goes to stab her, but she resists (just as John is actually unable to, as if hindered by an invisible force) telling him not to fight her. John says that she wouldn't do this so far away from Peacekeeper High Command, so he wonders if she's just playing Scorpius' whore. Outside, John has dug a hole and Grayza offers him a pulse pistol with "one charge", with which to kill the half-breed and ruin everything, but John thinks there's no charge in the pistol. Grayza hands it to Braca, who shoots Scorpius in the back at point blank range! Scorpius falls into the grave seemingly dead, and Sikozu is pushed in over him by a guard. Sikozu says that Scorpius is dead, and Grayza instructs a guard to shoot her too. Sikozu pleads with her but Grayza is not interested. Braca prepares to shoot, but Scorpius whispers to her to say a certain word and it'll keep her alive. She repeats it and everyone stops, as Scorpius whispers, "do not let them bury me!". Sikozu gets out, and Grayza asks her how she knows special PK directorate code. Sikozu says the same reason she does, and suggests that the half-breed not be buried but to rather be left to rot in the sun as a warning to others - but Grayza has none of it, and orders Scorpius buried. D'Argo is back on the planet. Rygel has convinced Pilot, who much on its 'last legs' easily agrees to sacrifice themselves, then bids Rygel farewell. Meanwhile, Grayza, having again drugged John with beads of her sweat, is still interrogating him, saying that he doesn't just have to talk about the Scarrans. John, half stripped and tied to her bed, then spots a small creature crawling up the wall nearby and remembers the Old Woman telling him about the substance that would make him forget (vision of Old Woman saying : "take this and for 500 microts nothing bothers you"). He wonders if that might help him combat Grayza's hold over him. D'Argo knocks out some soldiers as Sikozu enters the girls' cell. Jool grabs her by the throat and a guard runs in, whom Sikozu tells to stand down. Sikozu turns Jool around and holds her as Chiana gets Sikozu from behind. Sikozu explains that she didn't betray them, but needed a way to get into the cell. D'Argo has a plan, and Sikozu explains that she wasn't killed because she uttered the code; it saved her life and if they stop fighting her she will save theirs. Jool tells Chiana to put her fingers in Sikozu's ears, and Jool screams, melting off their handcuffs. They all turn to the guards and knock them out. A Peacekeeper enters Oo-Nii's lair and signals Braca, so Oo-Nii drags him under the water. Grayza examines the tile that John found, and says that it means their two species may be more closely linked than they think. John gets a hold of some of that 'forgetful substance', and shoves it up his nose so he won't remember anything. As Grayza mounts him and says she can hear his heart, he turns and gets on top of her. D'Argo tells Rygel to get Pilot to begin the countdown. Rygel has DRD "1812" fixing his transport, and tells Pilot that she must start the descent in 1000 microts, then says goodbye. John has Grayza tied up as a close-to-death Pilot starts Elack's descent prematurely. Rygel tells D'Argo, who lets Chiana know and then signals John. John gets his things together and puts his clothes on, as Grayza tells him to untie her, then orders him to stay. John instead strokes her chest, picking up a globule of her sweat between his fingers, then drops the substance to sizzle off on a candle flame, as he tells her "You never heard my heart beat!". On his way out, grinning triumphantly, he's met at the end of the corridor by Braca and a group of Peacekeepers, who John taunts (by rubbing his buttocks suggestively) before a shootout begins. Rygel tries to get Pilot to stop the descent, as D'Argo explains to John that Elack left early. John asks for help, so Chiana sends the Old Woman to find Lo'La, and brings Sikozu with her and Jool. Grayza picks up the sharp object so that she can cut herself loose. John's gun runs out of fire as the girls arrive. They try to use the password code Sikozu used before, but this time to no avail, the Peacekeepers continue firing. John asks for Chiana's gun, manages to fight them off enough to run across the corridor and they all flee to the ship. Grayza storms out and berates Braca, who says that it seems they do in fact have a ship. Grayza orders him that they must not escape! John and the girls are having trouble finding Lo'La, as Elack flies over the ruins, causing a rumble. Rygel manages to wake Pilot and get her to pull up, and as his pod is finally finished, he departs. The others reach D'Argo's ship, but the Peacekeepers are following when John's gun hits empty again. Pilot tells Elack, "We must try, otherwise this would've all been in vain. Target the Marauders", and while the others pile into the ship and leave, Pilot says "Elack ... now!" and the Leviathan comes crashing down onto the Marauders as Lo'La barely escapes the massive destruction. Although they've gotten away, D'Argo reports that Lo'La's deception shroud has been damaged, meaning they'll reappear in 100 microts. Meanwhile, the magnetics are spiking, and Braca says that two Marauders were destroyed, but one is operational so they can make it back to the command carrier, although Crichton will have a two arns head start. Grayza insists that they are picked up in flight, as they're going after them now. The Old Woman is still on the planet, muttering that the probes are still here, when Oo-Nii approaches her and tells her not to be afraid – he knows a way. Meanwhile, D'Argo and the crew have been forced to land due to Lo'La's damage. He fired a satellite probe in hopes of throwing the Peacekeepers off for about a day. D'Argo insists that they'll be gone by then, "Look at your skin!" Jool retorts. If they stay here one more arn they'll all be dead from the magnetics. John recalls Vella talking about the probe, and Jool reminds him that if they get all three probes 600 motras apart and reactivate them, then the magnetics will be reversed (with 600 motras being "Like, just over half a metra"), and off they go to find the final probe. The Old Woman suddenly realises she was wrong all along; it is Oo-Nii, not Vella, who wants to use the probe as a weapon. She tells him that she will never reveal where the probe is; when Jool and Crichton come along to tell Granny that they're going probe-hunting, and John ushers Oo-Nii off dismissively. Oo-Nii reveals that he's wearing the Serax carver, and has been searching for the Darnaz Triangle for twenty cycles. He insists John tell him the probe's location or he'll kill them all. John says that they need to reverse the magnetics, and they need the Old Woman as backup. Oo-Nii ensures that they walk ahead of him, and John leads them to the probe. He asks Oo-Nii where the other probes are, and Oo-Nii reveals they're in his lair; Vella swore he'd get half the bounty (on the crew), but now he'll get it all. As Oo-Nii retrieves the probe, Chiana appears and a fight begins. Jool gets a hold of the carver, but can't shoot Oo-Nii as he still holds the probe. Oo-Nii jumps off the cliff, and the Old Woman tells that he can live underwater until the magnetic summer ends. She retrieves Winona (John's trusty ol' pulse pistol) from somewhere under her clothes and throws it over the cliff, prompting John to dive in after it, to retrieve it. Jool tells Chiana to help John while she gets the other probes. John and Oo-Nii get into an underwater fight, but just as Oo-Nii is about to knock John out, Chiana shoots him from the shore. John, out for a short while, manages to surface; then dives down to get both the probe and Winona. Jool has both probes, and John thanks Chiana for saving his life again. He tells Chiana to go to Jool, get the other probe and reactivate it. "How do I do that?" she asks. "Just slam 'em in the ground and kick 'em, or somethin'!"... The group are spread out, and all three slam their probes into the ground. After a few seconds of nothing, the probes all rise up to the sky, reactivate, and the Darnaz Triangle reverses the effects of the magnetics, restoring everything to color. As the Old Woman puts it, "What was lost, is now gained". John calls the others to check something out – the lost Darnaz temple, and the priests, have somehow reappeared much to all their surprise. The Old Woman says that the Darnaz Triangle must have trapped part of the past when it created the magnetic summers. Jool explains excitedly that these are the same priests that were here 12,000 cycles ago. It looks as though they don't know what has gone on, and John asks "do they stay or do they go". D'Argo thinks the decision should be Jool's; she's the instructor here now, so she goes to greet the priests. Granny meanwhile seems a little miffed they ignored her for the task, and her crucial input in the whole endeavour. Jool says goodbye to Chiana, then goes to John and says everything they've found proves their species are linked. John wishes that he could stay, but Jool knows he can't, because of Aeryn. He tells her to take care, and D'Argo goes over asking if he's the last; Jool tells him she can't convince any of them to stay. D'Argo tells her she's the only one that can, as she's not being hunted by Peacekeepers. She says that the priests will need help; they have 12,000 cycles of catching up. She tells D'Argo she is so sorry for not defending him earlier when unfairly insulted by Vella. Maybe he wasn't Vella's intellectual equal... but he has more courage, integrity, and honor than a dozen Vellas, and she should have said that to her. They exchange a lingering kiss, and D'Argo leaves. Braca tells Grayza that they've retrieved the satellite probe; it must've been a lure. "I will find them again and when I do, they will pay for this humiliation," she vows. She tells Braca that if she hears any gossip, anything at all about what happened on Arnessk, he shall answer for it. Braca swallows down hard, as fear creeps into his eyes. Everyone is on D'Argo's ship, except John who is being towed in his module. D'Argo says that at least Jool won't be hunted anymore by the Peacekeepers; "Unlike us" Chiana adds. "She could stay on Arnessk, have a goal, something to fight for," D'Argo continues. "Unlike us". Sikozu asks if they've heard anything from Moya, but they haven't as yet. Rygel sarcastically points out how good things get in their current situation. The Old Woman points out that John has a purpose. John asks her why she nearly killed him. She tells him that she couldn't let him tell Grayza about the probes, "Better you, one dead, than millions." John again asks her name. This time he finally gets an answer : "Utu-Noranti Pralatong," she replies. "Well Noranti, you're quite right. I do have a purpose." Memorable quotes * :(about Grayza) :D'Argo: John, you have to see her one more time. :John: Screw you! :D'Argo: Well, to use one of your expressions: You're gonna have to take one for the team. :John: Technically I've taken two! :D'Argo: Now it's time for the triple. * :Braca: Hello Crichton. :John: Hiya Braca. Let me ask you a question. You're a man of the world, right? Does my ass look big in these pants? * :Old Woman: Crichton - we're all gonna die, but he can live down there until the magnetic summer ends. :John: And ...? :Old Woman: And ... (pulls a pulse pistol out and tosses it out of his reach over the cliff) :John (annoyed): Was that Winona? :Old Woman: Yes. :John: I really don't wanna know where you hid her. * :Rygel: Great. We're hunted by Peacekeepers, towing a dead module, lost in the Uncharted Territories with no purpose in life. How good does it get? * :Jool: You may not have been Vella's intellectual equal ... :D'Argo: Well, I am now. She's a rock. * :Jool (to D'Argo): You have more courage, integrity and honesty than a dozen Vellas. And I should have said that to her. Background information * Claudia Black (Aeryn) does not appear in this episode. * The Egyptian symbol recognized by Crichton is the "Eye of Horus". * Although D'Argo apparently met Sikozu for the first time in Part 1, they have already established a level of trust, enough to create a plan to defeat the Peacekeepers. Later, when D'Argo meets Rygel on the old Leviathan, Rygel tells D'Argo that he's convinced Sikozu will betray them again, suggesting the two spent time comparing notes about the newcomer. * Tammy MacIntosh departs as a regular with this episode; at the time, she had been cast in a recurring role in the medical drama All Saints, and her temporary departure from the series allowed her to juggle the two roles. * In the scene where Crichton is digging the grave, he asks Grayza "Is that enough dirt out of your hole, Boss?". This line is from the film "Cool Hand Luke". * Strangely, it is mentioned more than once that Jool isn't wanted by the Peacekeepers despite the fact she was involved in (and arrested for) the plot to destroy the Command carrier in "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * Tammy MacIntosh as Jool * Raelee Hill as Sikozu * Melissa Jaffer as Noranti * Rebecca Riggs as Grayza * David Franklin as Braca * Steve Le Marquand as Oo-Nii Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Peter Jagger Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot * Dinah Shearing as Elack s Pilot References arn; beer; bowling; chakan oil; command carrier; comms; Darnaz probe; Darnaz Triangle; deception shroud; Dellos concubine; Dominar; DRD; DRD "1812"; Earth; Eidelon; Elack; Eye of Horus; Farscape-1; fek; frekka; frell; grenosphere; heppel oil; Interion; Leviathan; Lo'La; Luxan; Luxan tongue sting; marauder; metra; microt; monkey; motra; Moya; Officers' club; Peacekeeper; Peacekeeper High Command; Pip; pulse pistol; Qualta Blade; Scarran; Skernac; solar day; Sun, Aeryn; tralk; transport hangar; transport pod; Uncharted Territories; Utu; Winona; wormhole; Crichtonisms baseball; Cool Hand Luke; Creature From the Black Lagoon; Dirty Harry; The Great Escape; Mata Hari; McQueen, Steve; Neikro, Joe; Perry, Gaylord; The Simpsons; Smithers; External link * Category:Season 4 episodes